


Чувство с привкусом борща

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: — Поздравляю тебя, Стивен, наш мальчик вырос! (Баки влюбляется, а Стив и Брок ничего не могут с этим поделать)





	Чувство с привкусом борща

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: ООС, постоянные отношения у стивоброков, бакинат только начинается  
> Сцену на пляже я украла с арта Oriental_Lady, проявив при этом всё свое уважение. Арт: https://78.media.tumblr.com/6dc3bd019a8050b288dbc4590b00fac3/tumblr_paw35br8V11rw9yv1o1_1280.jpg

Первым заметил Брок.  
Что было странно, потому что сам Рамлоу обнаружил себя в отношениях, только когда увидел помолвочное кольцо, лежащее на члене Роджерса. Не то, чтобы Баки был тому свидетелем, просто однажды на бесконечные сетования друга на тему "Брок не видит дальше моего члена" предложил ему намекнуть об их отношениях именно таким образом.  
Странное дело, но это сработало.  
С тех пор помолвочное кольцо с члена перекочевало на руку Брока, а потом было заменено обычным обручальным, тонким и незаметным под любимыми кожаными гловелеттами. К счастью, процесс предложения брака никак не задействовал член (если только после), и в этот момент Баки был полноценным и свидетелем, и участником. Теперь Роджерс по-простому обошёлся левым коленом, правой рукой и неожиданно молчавшим Рамлоу.  
И вот сейчас именно этот невнимательный к собственной личной жизни индивид вдруг проявил нестандартную для него проницательность в чужой.  
— Та-а-ак, мужик, — Рамлоу даже приподнял зеркальные авиаторы, с которыми за последние три дня будто сросся — в условиях постоянной пыли и, казалось, незаходящего солнца, его было сложно упрекнуть. У Баки, к счастью, защитные реакции организма были выше, только кожа, до сих пор не привыкшая к теплу, чуть искрила, будто лучи разбивались об неё. — И куда ты пялишься?  
— Слежу за целью? — даже Баки осознал, насколько неуверенным вышел его ответ, не то, что Рамлоу.  
— С каких пор нашей целью стали романовские тридцать восемь дюймов задницы?  
Баки решил больше не мучиться и просто не ответил. Снова приложил оптику к глазу и замер, наблюдая за целью. Рамлоу ошибся — там было тридцать семь. И каждый из них, к сожалению, будил в Баки демонов.  
А если говорить про те тридцать девять, что были повыше, то о них и вовсе не хотелось говорить. Руки были заняты винтовкой, да и при Рамлоу поправлять натянувший штаны член было неудобно. Баки перехватил ствол, прижал приклад крепче к плечу и прицелился. Наташа уже выходила на заданную точку.  
Баки тихонько вздохнул, наблюдая в прицел за ней и целью, которую Вдова соблазняла третью неделю и в итоге привела к этому увитому плющом балкону. Она была такой красивой, что внутри сердца сверкали салюты при взгляде на неё. Баки закрыл левый глаз, поймал сердцебиение и слился с винтовкой. Неслышный выстрел послал пулю ровно между глаз цели. Наташа же ловко сорвала с себя облегающее зелёное платье, так шедшее её колдовским глазам, оставшись в костюме телесного цвета, и спрыгнула с балкона. В следующую минуту она запрыгнула в фургон ЩИТа, и тот стартовал на третьей космической.  
Миссия была выполнена.  
— Ты в курсе, что всё это вслух сказал?  
У Баки в руках позорно дрогнула винтовка.  
— Всё?  
— Про платье и тридцать девять я точно услышал, а дальше всё как в тумане.  
— А.  
Больше Баки не сказал ничего до самого возвращения на родину. Молчал и смотрел на Наташу за рулём джета, заставляя Брока кипятиться.

 

— Поздравляю тебя, Стивен, наш мальчик вырос! — сообщил Брок, когда они с Баки ввалились домой.  
— Я это ещё в тридцать шестом заметил, когда увидел его зад между ног... — Роджерс осёкся и вспомнил о том, что он джентльмен — жизнь с Броком очень плохо влияла на него, как по мнению Баки.  
— Продолжай? — с тягучей угрозой в голосе произнёс он, но Стив опомнился, отвёл глаза и воспоминаниям более не предавался.  
— В общем, он рано повзрослел.  
— О! Так ты, Барнс, был дамским угодником?  
— Бабником я был, — огрызнулся Баки, хотя не наврал ни в чём.  
— Первым, — поддакнул Роджерс.  
— Ну, не у всех, — расхохотался Баки.  
— А, так это тебе расплата за загубленные девичьи сердца. Диагноз ясен, скажи спасибо карме.  
— Может, вы всё же объясните, что происходит?  
Брок уже успел вытянуться на диване — как смог, для этого пришлось устроить колени на подлокотнике, оставив ноги болтаться за диваном. Зато стратегически правильное место головой у Стива на коленях он уже занял. Стив мягко чесал его отросшую щетину, от чего Рамлоу почти мурлыкал, а Баки вдруг замер, рассматривая это.  
Некстати нахлынули фантазии, как он возвращается домой с очередной миссии, а на диване его ждёт Наташа, на кухне — борщ, и Баки, сытый и довольный, устраивается на диване головой на нежных Наташиных бёдрах...  
Дальше всё немного терялось.  
Баки прекрасно знал, как люди занимаются сексом, был в этом (когда-то) специалистом, но сейчас всё в его жизни встало с ног на голову. То, что организм функционировал, он прекрасно понимал по постоянным стоякам на Наташу. Но вот как делалось всё остальное будто ластиком из головы стёрли. И то, что было до — свидания, кино, кафе, танцы — он тоже знал только теоретически, а практическое воплощение романтики в его воспоминаниях никак не проскальзывало.  
— Баки влюбился.  
Стив так рассветился добром, что пришлось зажмуриться. Но всё быстро потухло, когда он напряжённо спросил:  
— В кого?  
— В меня, конечно, — хмыкнул Рамлоу и тут же поперхнулся, потому что ревнивый Роджерс подгадал момент и сжал его горло. — Блядь, я готов к играм с удушением, но не в такой момент! Попробуй сделать так, когда я буду кончать...  
Стив вдруг немного зарумянился, поплыл взглядом и вообще приобрел странный вид. Баки вдруг подумал, что наверное выглядит так же по-идиотски, когда смотрит на Наташу. Быть влюблённым оказалось очень странно.  
Брок же тем временем продолжил рассказывать Стиву о тех напастях, что выпали им на жизненном пути в виде Баки и его любви.  
— Это Наташа, — и тут же закашлялся, потому что у Стива от удивления опустились руки, и одна из них Броку на солнечное сплетение.  
— Ой, прости, — заволновался он и метался взглядом между раскашлявшимся Рамлоу и замеревшим перед ними Барнсом.  
— Это очень плохая идея, — осторожно сказал Стив, глядя на понурое лицо друга. Баки несчастно свёл брови и кивнул — он сам понимал. — Это ведь Наташа!  
Баки томно вздохнул. Это имя пузырьками шампанского играло в крови, взрывалось на языке карамелью.  
НА — ТА — ША.

Баки закрыл глаза и вспомнил самое лелеемое своё воспоминание, которому послезавтра должно было исполниться два месяца. Стив и Брок увезли их в Хэмптон, устроив небольшую передышку после затяжной работы под прикрытием в очередном горячем аду Ближнего Востока. И там, пока воссоединившаяся семья предавалась разврату и многочисленному подтверждению своих чувств, Наташе выпало присматривать за Баки.  
Получилось, к сожалению, наоборот. Потому что именно Баки не сводил с Наташи глаз, а особенно с её БИ — КИ — НИ.  
— Это бикини, Барнс, нечего пялиться, — невозмутимо сообщила Наташа, вытягиваясь на шезлонге.  
А Баки это слово — и эту вещь — увидел впервые. Если бы в его осознанные годы (то есть, ещё до второй мировой), кто-то попробовал бы надеть такое... Страшно было даже представить. А Наташе хоть бы что. Подставляла солнцу поджарые бока и длинные ноги, и... Баки чуть не подавился, когда понял, на что уставился. Под эластичной тонкой тканью, натянувшейся на Наташиной груди, проступали чёткие очертания сосков, и Баки едва не подавился воздухом на очередном судорожном вдохе.  
Он знал, что не был девственником — Стив много рассказывал про их молодые годы, про войну. Он знал, что технически был девственником семьдесят лет, но даже тогда для него не было тайн в человеческом теле любого пола. Он в течении полутора лет избавлялся от химии в теле и разуме, привыкая жить, как простой человек. С железной рукой, но люди все разные, что в этом такого.  
А тут вдруг что-то странное произошло с его разумом и душой. Будто кто-то сорвал с ветки, хорошенько смял, а потом бросил в блендер и измельчил, перемешав всё до такой степени, что ничего понять было нельзя. Баки всё смотрел на расслабленную улыбающуюся Наташу, нежившуюся на солнце, на её идеальное тело, уже покрывавшееся лёгким загаром, и думал, что совершенно не помнит, когда в последний раз жил.  
Наташа же дышала жизнью, плотью, светом. Она выхватывала у судьбы куски радости и минуты счастья, и Баки вдруг захотел того же, а ещё лучше — присоединиться. Он сидел под широким зонтиком, закрываясь от палящего солнца, смотрел на Наташу и понимал, что пропадает.  
На обратном пути, когда нёс за ней пляжную сумку и их полотенца, Баки смотрел, как с крутых бёдер чуть сползли завязки би-ки-ни, обнажив под собой тонкие белоснежные полоски незагоревшей кожи, и понимал, что хочет провести с этой женщиной всю жизнь.

— Помощи от вас никакой! — разозлился он, вынырнув из воспоминаний и увидев, как Брок уже уложил голову Стиву на грудь, и они упоенно целовались.  
Возмутительное поведение от людей, которых он уже привык считать семьёй.  
Стив и Брок оторвались друг от друга чуть ли не со звуком разлепляющегося скотча, настолько уже успели впаяться. Стив посмотрел на Баки, вздохнул и опять не сказал ничего толкового.  
— Это же Наташа...  
— Ну и что? — вдруг оживился Брок. — Что в этом такого? Каждый хочет для себя лучшего. Я вот хотел тебя. Бак хочет Романову — это сливки высшей лиги. Я, к примеру, поддерживаю.  
Он обернулся к Баки и чётко сказал:  
— Мужик, бери всё в свои руки! Приди и скажи, что хочешь её.  
— Это невежливо! — вскинулся Стив.  
— Это мне говорит тот, кто понял, что у него есть бойфренд, только когда тот членом с кольцом в глаз ткнул? — одновременно с ним фыркнул Баки.  
— Это тебе говорит тот, кто уже на первом свидании взял своё! — гордо заявил Брок.  
— Взял? — выражение лица у Роджерса было таким глумливым, что его никогда никому нельзя было показывать за пределами этой квартиры, иначе образ светлого идеала в сердцах патриотов мгновенно бы погас.  
— Взял. Дал. Взял. Зато всё на первом свидании.

Их дальнейших препирательств Баки уже не слышал. Он предпочёл уйти из дома, ведомый одной целью — и нежеланием оказаться свидетелем горячего примирения. Баки презрел все правила дорожного движения, рассекая улицы Вашингтона и срезая там, где обычные люди даже пешком побоялись бы пройти. Он оставил мотоцикл у дома, где жила Наташа, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, набираясь храбрости, а потом поднялся и постучал.  
Наташа открыла дверь и встала между её краем и косяком, не пуская внутрь. Баки, увидев её, растерял весь боевой настрой. Романова в лёгком домашнем платье была совершенно не такой, какой он привык её видеть на работе или дружеских гулянках. Она была... домашней.  
Где-то в носу зачесалось запахом желанного борща.  
— Я тебя люблю, — вдруг сказал Баки и понял, что обратного пути уже не будет.  
Наташа почти полминуты промариновала его под своим испепеляющим взглядом, а потом вдруг улыбнулась и совсем не коварно и опасно, как обычно.  
— О. Ты вспомнил.  
— Нет... Я вообще... Влюбился. — Немного растерянно сообщил Баки.  
И тут Наташа рассмеялась от всей души. Она обняла Баки за шею, притянула к своему лицу и мягко прошептала в губы:  
— Тогда и вспомнишь быстро.


End file.
